


Mr. Wonderful

by Badgirl19524



Series: Mr. Wonderful AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, Cute, Friends with kinda benefits???, Keith is in love, M/M, Only at the end..., Tags Are Hard, it's cute I swear, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgirl19524/pseuds/Badgirl19524
Summary: Keith meets Lance at the beach after years of being apart.





	Mr. Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this listening to the song 'Mr. Wonderful' by Allstar Weekend. It loosely goes along with the song, but not really, but I suggest listening to it while reading.

I sit quietly on a reclined beach chair, umbrella shading my pale skin from the sun, a book in my hands absorbing almost all of my attention from the world around me. It had been a long time since I'd been here, I was a child the last time I'd been to the beach, but so far I was enjoying my vacation here. Nothing could ruin it.

“Yo, Keith!” I’d recognize that voice anywhere, but I wasn't expecting to hear it here. I look up, tan skin a dazzling smile greeting my eyes. Water dripped off his hair down his toned chest. I swallow thickly, yep, that's definitely Lance...

“I didn't know you vacationed here, I haven't seen you since high school! What have you been doing?” He continues not noticing my obvious lapse in attention. Looking back up to his eyes I smile slightly.

“Me? I've been tied up in work. How about you, McClain, what are you doing here?” I ask, playing cool, setting my book down. Sure it's been years since I've seen him, but he hasn't really changed, maybe he's a little broader chested, less lanky in that awkward teenager way, more toned muscle and smooth skin. I'd smack myself if he wasn't dropping a towel in front of me to sit down, I feel like I'm discovering my sexuality all over and god knows I don't need to deal with that for a second time…

“I live here, Kogan,” Lance laughs copying my use of his last name playfully, smirking up at me. “Just down the beach, back a few houses, it's a nice place, but I think it might be too big for just me now.” That catches my attention.

“I thought you were with Nyma? Pidge mentioned you guys were planning a wedding in college, what happened?” I ask, feeling a little bad for the Cuban boy as a sad look crosses his eyes for a brief moment before he shakes it off.

“Oh, yeah, you see I got a really nice job offer at the aquarium here, but at the time Nyma didn't want to pack up and move across the country so I came on my own. I get good pay and good hours and it's been really nice to be here on the beach all the time so I can't say I regret it at all.” He smiles leaning back to look at the bright blue sky. “Maybe the huge house was a bad idea, but that's just because it feels a little empty, I'm planning to move to a smaller one a little further from the beach soon. Mostly because I'm not looking to fill that big house with anyone else anytime soon.” Lance explains looking back to me. “Enough about me, we need to hangout! I can order pizza and we can binge anime for the rest of the day.” He flashes another breathtaking smile.

I laugh, “What do you take me for? I’m not a high schooler anymore, Lance.” But I have to say the offer was tempting, I haven't spent time with Lance in years and even as a now grown adult I could still enjoy eating an entire large pizza with a friend and watching anime. I smile, “But sure, that sounds great.”

Lance lights up, standing to grab his bag and pull on his sandals, “Awesome, let's go get changed and I'll order the pizza we can meet at the pier in fifteen minutes so you can come over to my place.” I smile, he was always so enthusiastic, he hasn't changed a bit, the thought makes my heart flutter for my high school crush as if I was still some love sick kid with emo bangs and the stupid need to be the shady bad boy of our friend group.

I roll my eyes, “Okay, see you then.” I say and watch him run off before gathering my things. I return to my hotel and change out of my swimming trunks and t-shirt to a pair of black cargo shorts and a clean red t-shirt, pulling on my black tennis shoes. I check my hair in the mirror, it was still long, probably longer than it was in high school and I often kept it in a short pony tail when I worked to keep it out of the way. At least I've gotten over the emo bangs, my hair no longer always in my face, I laugh a little at the thought. I pull my hair back before heading back out to meet Lance.

\---

Standing on the pier, people bustling all around me, I wait for the other man to show. I think back to high school again, what a fool I was to tread waters I didn't understand, let my heart get caught up in soft eyes and softer lips that tasted like a cheap beer at some senior party that Shiro got us into… I shake my head, I can't think like that, that was then and I'm here now going to spend time with an old friend, just as friends. We aren't stupid high school freshmen anymore.

“Keith!” I turn my head to see the man himself walking over from the other side of the beach, pale green button up, undone over his blue tank top, grey shorts and the same sandals from the beach on. I smile at him as he keeps talking, “I've got pizza on the way and some nostalgia up on Netflix, let's get going.”

“Sounds great.” I say and let the overexcited Lance pull me along back to his house, it was a really big house, I see why he thinks it's empty feeling. It has three stories, and pale blue outer paint, the windows trimmed in white, the driveway was lined with flowers and the porch was screened in. It looked nice. The house was just as nice inside as Lance lead me through the kitchen, white marble counters and lovely black wood cabinets. To his main living room on the second floor. A grey couch with two matching chairs were angled to the TV in the middle of the large room, a glass coffee table sat in between, already holding cans of soda and several chip bags. The back wall held a few book shelves and knick-knacks, family pictures lined the other walls, it felt like a home to me.

Lance sits down, “So how long has it been since you watched Voltron?” he asks smiling like a fool.

I laugh, “What? That badly dubbed eighties anime about the lion robots?” I ask, sitting beside him.

“Great you've seen it! Now prepare to watch amazingness.” He smirks, turning my attention to the tv.

“Lance that was a kids show, why do you watch this? How do you even know this exists?” I ask, confused as he starts this obvious remake.

“Well I'll always be a kid at heart, just trust me and watch.” He nudges my side with his elbow and I roll my eyes, staying quiet to watch.

\---

A while later the pizza gets here and to be honest Lance and I have done more talking than watching, but the show continues to play as we eat and laugh and talk to each other, like nothing changed. When it starts getting later Lance pulls out a few beers and I can't say no. We stand out on his balcony, looking at the setting sun, my face is slightly flush from both the cooling breeze and the alcohol in my system. I look over at the man beside me, he was smiling up at the sky as we stood in a comfortable silence. In a not-so-thought-out spur-of-the-moment decision, I lean over and press my lips to his. When I realise my lapse of judgment I start to pull away only for Lance to pull me back.

I quickly melt against him, wrapping my arms around him, pressing myself flush to his chest. He pulls the tie out of my hair, running his hands through it. I press my hips to his tilting my head, my mouth open slightly for him as he slips his tongue over my bottom lip. A shiver runs down my spine when his hands move down my back to settle at my hips. I pull back, panting softly, my eyes dark with need and longing.

“Keith… I-I'm not looking for anything serious right now…” Lance pants, looking at me with a surprisingly soft expression.

I swallow around the lump in my throat, my chest heavy, I knew that, but, I liked getting caught up in this feeling. Serious could wait. “Then it doesn't have to be.” I say and kiss him again.

I can feel him smirk against my lips, “I'm holding you to that. But… I don't think I'll be with anyone else while you're here.” he mumbles slightly as he pulls back to push me into the living room, he sits on the couch, pulling me onto his lap.

I smile, oh was I in for it… Falling in love when I knew I shouldn't.

\---

“You know… You can stay if you want. With me? I've got, a lot of room around here and a lot of time. We could catch up.” Lance says quietly laying with his skin pressed to mine, my head on his chest.

“I have work, you know Lance? I have friends and obligations.” I murmur listening to his heart beat.

“But it doesn't matter, it'll be fun, take some time off, spend it with me.” Lance tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him.

“Thought you didn't want anything serious?” I ask quietly.

“I don't, but you said it doesn't have to be.” He says and smiles slightly. My heart skips a beat.

“Okay… I can stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add onto this with their high school relationship, but I'm not sure. Might fill in the smut if someone asks as well, but I don't know, I'm open for suggestions.


End file.
